Elongate handles for attachment to the stems of valves to effect rotation of the valves to open and/or close the same are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,543,145, 2,887,899, 2,733,942, and 2,667,240. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a valve handle of improved construction for attachment to the stem of a valve in that it has complete contact with the valve stem based on the length of the stem, it contains an opening in its end for non-rotatably receiving the stem, and it embodies a clamping device welded into the handle provided with a bolt and nut for drawing the clamping device into clamping engagement with the stem.